Abnormal Normality
by HuntressofHope
Summary: This is the story of a boy and his dragon, but then, there are many stories like this. This one, however, is different. Inside these words, you shall find the epic chronicle of Hiccup and Toothless' most abnormal adventure yet. It is an adventure of trust, friendship, and…well, I think I shall let you find that out for yourself. HtTYD2 spoilers. NO SLASH! *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

"Toothless, catch!"

The black head snapped up in the direction the voice came from, recognizing immediately the call of his rider's fiancée, Astrid. He saw her and Stormfly flying nearby…but what was he supposed to catch?

_Whack!_

The fish slammed into his head, making him whip around with a snarl. Hiccup was doubled over, clutching his stomach in laughter.

"What happened Bud? You were supposed to catch that!"

_Oh very funny, Hiccup._

Toothless sent a half-hearted growl at the boy chief before snatching up the fish. Hiccup's laughter immediately died when the wet missile sent him sprawling on his back. Toothless let out his own throaty laugh.

"Aw, come on Toothless! Now I have to smell like fish all day!"

_Well, you did start it. _

Hiccup rolled his eyes as his dragon flared his blue nostrils, obviously pleased with himself. "Whatever. Laugh all you want, but I want to fly sometime today." Toothless perked back up, his wings starting to spread of their own violation at the prospect of taking to the sky. Hiccup barely had any time to fly purely for fun anymore. He was always so busy doing some stupid chief-like thing that Toothless never saw the point of. Humans and their petty disagreements.

He not-so-patiently stood still as his rider strapped his helmet on and adjusted his foot in the saddle, before shooting up to glide beside Astrid and Stormfly.

"Nice of you two to finally join us!" Astrid called.

"Ha ha," Hiccup snarked from behind his helmet. "I blame it on the reptile." Toothless flipped his head up and hit him with a satisfying smack.

_Reptile's fault indeed. _

The four of them glided along for hours, weaving in and out of clouds, dodging rock spires, Hiccup gliding along on his weird flying suit thing once or twice. Toothless really hated when he did that. He felt as if he wasn't able to protect Hiccup as well, even when he was no more than three feet away from him. But of course he wouldn't tell the boy that, even if it did make him feel uncomfortable.

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid called. "Do you think we could land for a while? Stormfly is starting to lag."

They landed on a large island they hadn't had time to fully chart out yet, what with Hiccup's chieftain duties. The two riders slipped off their dragons and started to make a temporary camp, while Toothless lumbered off to look for firewood. He trampled the smaller bushes, looking for dry, easily flammable wood. He went further into the tree line when he couldn't find any, but not without an acknowledging nod from Hiccup first.

The first sign of it was the smell. It was sweet, but also slightly bitter. It wafted past him like a breeze, but there was no other wind other than that. With a curious huff, Toothless silently followed the breeze. It led him to a small opening in a cliff he hadn't noticed, just big enough that he could fit through. He almost followed it, but balked before he put his head in.

_Maybe I should go get Hiccup? Just in case? What if it's dangerous and the fastest way to get out is to fly? _

He shook his head. He wasn't a hatchling. He was a grown dragon of twenty three years, thank you very much. He didn't need to depend on his boy for everything. He had survived for years without him.

Long, lonely, dangerous years, his subconscious reminded him. He shook his head, the indecision gnawing at him. He would just stick his head in, no more, no less, and then he would go get Hiccup. Nothing could go wrong with that, right? He inched forward, ever so slowly, and hesitantly slipped his head into the crack.

He had never seen anything so beautiful. Jems of every color imaginable sparkled down at him, filling the cavern with a kaleidoscope of patterns and graceful echoes. A small pool rested in the middle of the light, seeming to draw everything around it in with its song.

Oh, the song. He couldn't even begin to describe the song. It was more beautiful than anything he had ever heard. It was calming, a chaotic mixture of melodies, but also perfect order. The light flowed to it, seeping through the surface to a black hole in the middle. And before he knew it, Toothless was standing right at the edge of the water, looking down at his rippling reflection.

_Wait-what-how? No! How did I get here! I was only supposed to look in and then get Hiccup! _He tried to spin around and back into the crack, but no matter how hard he resisted, the pool drew him back to it. it almost felt as if a cord had wrapped itself around his neck, and whatever was holding the other end was much stronger than he was. He struggled fruitlessly against the choking sensation, desperately wanting to get back to the relative safety of being with his rider, but the cord pulled his face closer and closer to the water.

He knew immediately when the cord succeeded in its purpose. The tip of his nose barely touched the water, and the cord loosened. However, it was not any easier to draw breath. Searing pain zipped and thundered across his body, originating from the point the water touched. It pulsated through his veins, racking his body with shudders of the most intense agony he had ever felt. He collapsed with a frantic roar, clawing at the stone ground, trying to get away from the terrible sensation.

_Hiccup! Help! Astrid! Stormfly! Help! Hiccup I need you! It burns so bad! Where are you! Why have you abandoned me with this agony! I thought you would always be here when I needed you! Hiccup!_

In his mind's eye, Toothless saw that terrible day, years ago now, that he attacked his best friend under the influence of the alpha. He had killed Stoick, and then came the pain of rejection. That pain was being tripled now, both physically and mentally. He needed Hiccup. Hiccup could calm the pain; distract him from the inferno inside him. But where was he? Hiccup hated him. Hiccup had left him here to die.

_No! You know that's wrong, you stupid dragon! He didn't reject you! He was full of grief and wasn't thinking clearly! Hiccup loves you! He saved you from that trap and helped you fly again, remember?_

_Yes, but who fired that trap? You shot you in the first place? Who left you in the grips of Drago and the Alpha? _

_That wasn't his fault! It was Drago's! And if I hadn't killed Stoick, then Hiccup would have been able to protect me! It was my entire fault!_

The voice went away, but the pain still raged on. Toothless clenched his eyes shut and curled around himself, letting out another helpless roar. Just when he thought that he would surly die from the pain, a great flash erupted behind his eyes, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hiccup was growing increasingly worried. Does it really take a dragon twenty minutes to gather firewood?

"Hey Hiccup, you alright? You look distracted." Astrid took his larger hand in hers, smoothing her thumb over his scarred knuckles.

"What? Oh, yeah. Do you think Toothless is okay? Maybe we should go look for him."

"Hiccup, Toothless is a Night Fury. I'm sure he's fine. You're probably worried over nothing." Astrid kissed his cheek and walked over to Stormfly to find her canteen. "Besides, wouldn't he call you if he was in trouble? I know how loud he can be."

"You're probably right, Astrid." Hiccup lay back in the sand, hands under his head. "I can't continuously coddle him."

"I'm always right. You should know that by now."

"Of course. How stupid of me to suggest otherwise." Astrid lay down by him and rested her chin on his chest. "Three more months, Hiccup. Can you believe it?"

Hiccup smiled and looked down at the beautiful blond laying on his chest. "It seems to be going so quickly," he complained, smoothing a few stray hairs from her eyes. Astrid snorted. "Why don't you try standing on a pedestal for hours on end as your mother pokes you with pins and needles? Weddings are not easy Hiccup."

Before Hiccup could retort, a desperate roar came wafting through the trees that made his blood freeze. "No, Toothless!" He pushed Astrid off his chest and shot up, hurtling in the direction his dragon went.

"Toothless! Where are you bud?" Hiccup crashed through the trees, following the trail of smashed bushes the dragon had left in his wake. Pitiful moaning reached his ears, clearly the sound of a dragon in distress. He followed the sounds of scuffling and thrashing, until he reached a large hole in the rocks. He stopped, looking over his shoulder at Astrid. His eyes grew wide and panicked as another pain-filled moan came from the cavern. He was about to barrel in, but a flash of heat crashed into him, throwing him back into the trees.

"Toothless!" Hiccup untangled himself from the bushed and pushed through the crack…but found nothing. The cavern was dark and damp, the only light coming from the crevice behind him. He felt Astrid and Stormfly squeeze in behind him, the dragon filling her mouth with flames. The orange light lit up the dank cavern, revealing craggy stalactites and puddles of cave water scattered around. But there was no dragon.

"Toothless? Bud, where are you?" he was answered by a familiar moan. His head whipped to the side, and he finally saw the figure curled on the floor. But it wasn't the figure he was expecting. It was a dark brown human boy, spread on his stomach and shakily trying to pick himself up.

"Hello?" Hiccup called, easing toward the boy. He had long, shaggy black hair that was almost blue. He was wearing a shirt and leggings of black scales and leather boots. At Hiccup's voice his head snapped up, revealing glowing green eyes through his long bangs.

"Hi…Hic…cup? Wha…what hap…happen…" He stuttered in a gravelly voice, letting out a low moan as he tried to sit up again. Hiccup was frozen. Those moans, they sounded so familiar. And those eyes…

"Toothless?" He whispered, creeping closer to the boy. He had managed to push himself to his knees, but his hair was still covering his dark face. "Toothless, is that you Bud?"

The boy looked up again and their eyes met, leaving no doubt in Hiccup's mind that this was his friend. He uncertainly crossed the cavern, crouching by the boy. "Toothless…what happened?"

Toothless shook his head, his eyes uncertain and scared. "I…I…" He looked down at the hands in his lap, flexing his fingers before clenching them into fists. "Hi..Hiccup, wha…what happened to m…me?" He sounded close to tears. "Wha..what's goin…on? I'm so conf'sed," He looked back up when a familiar, comforting hand gently rubbed his shoulder. Hiccup's eyes were just as confused, but they still held that familiar, trusting light.

"Hey, we'll get through this together Toothless, just like we always have. Come on, up you go," he pulled Toothless up on wobbly legs, and the dragon-turned-boy had to grab his shoulder to keep from falling. "Ho…how do you wa…walk on the…these ch…ch…chicken bones?" Toothless grumbled, drawing a breathy laugh from his friend.

"You'll get used to them," Hiccup assured. Toothless sent him a small growl. "I don't want to get used to them, I want my wings back! And my tail! And fire! And those neat flappy things your mom put on my back!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You're still not over those?"

"How would I get over them? They're cool! And you better not forget they saved your life quite a few times!"

Toothless shot a glare at the boy holding him up, just to see Hiccup looking at him with an odd expression, almost like he was awed. "What?"

"What? Oh, nothing," Hiccup shook his head. "It's just odd. You know. This morning my best friend was a moody dragon and now he is a snarky boy."

"I'm not moody! And I'm not a boy! I'm the same age as you are!"

"Whatever Toothless."

"Toothless?" both boys jumped at the screech. Hiccup looked up to see Astrid storming over to them, Stormfly not far behind. "Oh boy," Hiccup murmured, helping Toothless to sit back down before standing in front of him.

"Astrid, stop, calm down," Hiccup put his hands up, trying to placate the girl.

"Calm down!" Astrid all but yelled. "You want me to calm down? Toothless is a human! A _human_!"

"I'm right h…here you know," came the voice behind Hiccup. Astrid's eyes grew. "He talks?"

"Of course he talks!" Hiccup exclaimed. "That's what a human does, right?" He felt hands grasping at his legs, trying to get his attention.

"Hiccup, Hiccup!" He hissed.

"Toothless, I'm trying to save your life!"

"N…no, idiot! Look there!" he pointed to the middle of the cavern, where a glowing pool of water was starting to form. "No no no," Toothless hissed, cowering against his friend's legs.

Hiccup's eyes were immediately drawn to the pool. "What is…" he reached a hand out as if he could touch it from five feet away. Astrid's eyes were just as mesmerized.

"No! Hiccup no! Please!" Hiccup looked at the boy on the floor, grabbing desperately at his pants, fear clear in his eyes. "Don't touch it Hiccup! Please!"

"Toothless, what's wrong with you?"

"It's a tr…trap Hiccup. I touch…ched it and look at what hap…happened!"

They all turned to look at the pool, Hiccup and Astrid now eyeing it with apprehension. "We should probably get out of here," Hiccup suggested. Toothless and Astrid nodded, and the three of them plus Stormfly hurried out of the cavern, Toothless still leaning heavily on Hiccup's shoulder.

They made their way back to the temporary camp, and Hiccup helped his friend settle down next to Stormfly, who immediately started nuzzling his side. "Hello Stormfly," Toothless murmured, stroking the dragon's snout. Stormfly made an inquisitive noise, and Toothless let out a small laugh, drawing the attention of Hiccup. "I know, Stormy. It feels weird too."

"You can understand her?" Astrid sat in front of them. Toothless tensed up for a minute, before relaxing and smiling at the girl. "Yeah, I still am a dragon you know. I just…have two legs instead of four."

Stormfly made another coo deep in her throat. "What is she saying?" Astrid leaned forward. Toothless sent a scowl at the dragon before turning to Astrid. "She's telling me that she should be the alpha now that she's bigger. Not on your life, you git," he growled and swatted her nose. "If anyone was going to be the alpha, it would be Skull Crusher, definitely not you."

"Wait, you mean that you're still alpha, even like this?" Hiccup gestured to his new form. Toothless frowned at him, his emerald green eyes starting to take on a bluish hue and his waist-length hair growing streaks of aquamarine blue.

"Really, Hiccup? When a dragon is alpha, he stays alpha until he is challenged by a stronger opponent or dies. I don't plan on dying for a long time, and as a Night Fury, I am one of the strongest species of dragons. So to answer your question, yes, I am still the Alpha."

"When did you get so full of it?" Astrid smirked.

"Astrid, he's always had a huge head. It comes with being 'one of the strongest species of dragons,'" Hiccup laughed, walking over to sit beside the scowling boy.

"Hey! At least I have bragging rights!"

"And like I don't?"

"Nope,"

"Why you useless reptile," Hiccup bowled the boy over, sending them rolling through the dead leaves. Astrid rolled her eyes and looked towards the edge of the island, where the sun was beginning to dip lower in the sky.

"Hey boys," She called, interrupting their wrestling. "We should probably start heading back soon,"

Hiccup sat up and looked at the sun as well, frowning when he realized they were now a dragon short. He and Toothless glanced at each other.

"There's not a chance you can still fly, is there?"

"I'm not even going to answer that."

"Right. Okay, here's the plan. Toothless and Astrid, you two are on Stormfly."

"What about you?" Toothless sent a worried frown at his friend. Hiccup gestured to his back.

"I have my own wings."

"Alright then," Astrid stood up. "Come on, Dragon Boy."

"No." Astrid froze, looking at the boy. In the setting sun, his skin looked a deep chocolate-black, and his eyes were now completely blue, showing that his more protective alpha side was emerging.

"Toothless, it's too far for all of us to ride on Stormfly," Hiccup was saying. "And I can't exactly fly on you anymore,"

"Please, Hiccup." Toothless turned his glowing eyes to him, the blue in his hair starting to pulse slightly. "Have you ever thought about how I feel when you glide alone? For one thing, it's unnatural. For another, you're terrible at it. There hasn't been a session yet when I have had to keep you from flying into a rock wall. And when I can't feel you on my back…I can't keep you safe…" Toothless broke off, turning his eyes to the ground. Hiccup crouched by him and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Oh Toothless," He murmured, drawing him into a hug. Toothless hesitated slightly before wrapping his own arms around his rider's back. "I know you don't really like it, but for now it's the only way we can get home. It'll be fine Bud, I promise."

Hiccup drew back, and stared into the blue eyes of the dragon-boy. Toothless scrutinized him with a wary expression, and finale gave a reluctant nod. Hiccup helped him stand up and walk over to Stormfly on wobbly legs, where he slipped behind Astrid. The blue dragon's wings beat the air, and they lifted up just enough for her to grasp Hiccup in her talons. She took off over the blue expanse before them, and when they were high enough, she thrust him forward into the air currents from her wings.

Toothless' eyes never left Hiccup, and his breath caught whenever the boy hit a break in the air flow and wobbled. Astrid looked back at him after an hour of flying, and frowned at his tight face. "You really don't like this, do you?"

He shook his head. "I can't tell you how many times he has almost killed himself doing this," he growled. "It makes me even more nervous now that I won't be able to catch him if something goes wrong this time."

Astrid turned back around. "What I've learned, is let the idiot make his mistakes, and let him learn. Do you remember when he tried to make me breakfast?"

Toothless finally let out a small smile. "How could I forget? I'm a dragon, my sense of smell is about ten times greater than yours." He shook his head. "That was the day I resolved that I would stick to fish, and let you weird two leggers have fun with your own weird food."

"Two leggers? Is that really what you call us?"

Toothless hummed in laughter, not unlike he would do as a dragon. "Most dragons do. But we dragons that live on Berk call you by your names."

"That's…interesting." Astrid gave a small smile to Stormfly. "What about you? What do you call Hiccup?"

"Well, when I first saw him, I thought he was just another Viking boy, so that's what he was in my mind. Then he became the Incredibly Stupid Viking boy, and then after he tried to put that first fake tail on, he was the Stupidly Brave and Dense Idiot, then he was just a Brave Idiot, then my brave idiot human, and then he was Hiccup." He finally looked away from the boy gliding a few feet below them, and sent a smirk at Astrid. "He still is my idiot human most days. But he's also my best friend, and first friend, and my only true family."

This last part made Astrid frown. "First friend? Only true family? Come on Dragon Boy, you can't just say something like that and expect me to drop it."

Toothless looked back at the clouds, closely following every movement his boy made. He opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, his eyes grew wide in fear.

"Hiccup! Watch out!"

* * *

**AN: Hello there! Sorry about the absence of a AN in the last chapter, but I was kinda in a hurry to get it up and I forgot to type one out. **

**So what do you guys think of this story? Too original? Too cliche? Terrible grammar? Too long? Too short? It's my first story for How to Train Your Dragon, so I'm trying my best to get all the canon facts perfectly straight. **

**Now another thing about this story, I am also writing two other Fanfictions, and have a hundred more on my computer that I want to post. So that means that the updates will be completely random and unplanned. This is just a side project to my two Hobbit stories Brother Mine and Rising From Hope's Ashes, and therefore it shall be on the back burner. **

**I am like really tired right now and am mostly just rambling so I am going to post this chapter before I tell you something I shouldn't. Don't forget to review, my wonderful readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Hello to everyone reading this. This is not a chapter, in case you're wondering. THis is not Huntress either. My name is ALlie Beth, Huntress's sister. I just realized that you are probably wondering why Huntress hasn't updated any of her stories lately, and it is because she has been in the hospital. She was in a wreck a few weeks ago, and she started recovering, but then she had a major fallback and we are not sure if she will make it without brain damage. No one will tell me the details, so please don't ask for any. I would really appreciate any prayers you can send our way, and I will also answer any PMs that want updates on her health. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey there, everyone. Once again, I am sorry to tell you that this is not Huntress, but Allie Beth. I am also sorry to say that I have brought you guys some bad news. As most of you know, Huntress has been in the hospital for quite a while now, and a few weeks ago she actually slipped into a coma. Well, on the morning of July 7, I woke up to find out that Huntress had left in her sleep. We held a beautiful service for her last Friday. I am pretty sure she is up in Heaven laughing her butt off at what a crybaby I'm being right now, but I do know for certain that she loved all of her faithful followers and reviewers, and we are so thankful for all the support you have given us these past few weeks. Thank you.

~Allie Beth

P.S. Just so you guys know, I am still going to use this account to write and post stories, but I may tweak the username to be HuntressofHope, or something similar. I just don't really want to use her username for multiple reasons. :-)


End file.
